Data migration refers generally to the processes of replacing or otherwise updating software within a computer operating environment. For instance, an operating system or server application may require updating in response to the release of a new software version. While necessary, data migration can pose a tremendous challenge and risk to businesses, government agencies and individuals that depend upon uninterrupted computer access. Too often, software installation problems occur. Such problems may be attributable to faulty program code or unforeseeable interactions within a processing environment. These problems can result in costly system errors and downtime.
Problems may be compounded in logically partitioned environments, where unique resource sharing and access practices may present additional considerations. Logical partitioning provides a programmed architecture suited for assigning and sharing computing assets. A partition may logically comprise a portion of a machine's physical processors, memory and other resources. As such, an administrator may allocate the same resources to more than one partition. Each partition may additionally host an operating system, in addition to multiple virtual processors. An underlying program called a hypervisor, or partition manager, assigns and dispatches physical processors to each virtual processor. Each partition conventionally has unique connections for communicating with a network. In this manner, each partition operates largely as if it is a separate computer.
To help minimize risks associated with software migration, system administrators conventionally test patches and other updates in separate, offline logical partitions. Because such tests are accomplished in isolated test environments, however, they often cannot reliably account for conditions and interactions that arise in actual operating environments. As such, risks associated with the integrity and compatibility of data migration processes persist.
Moreover, such conventional testing processes cannot help resolve problems that occur while in production. While some conventional applications can detect when a server fails, e.g., potentially due to a software migration application, any such detection is generally too late to avoid a crash or other functional problem. Any such problem stemming from an unsuccessful software upgrade can result in the loss of business and man hours. Such potential costs may further translate into a reluctance to install upgrades that would otherwise improve system performance.
There is consequently a need for an improved manner of accomplishing software migration within a logically partitioned environment.